Verbotene Liebe
by Hermine-Love
Summary: Ich kann dazu nicht viel sagen ihr müsst es einfach lesen! ggg


Verbotene Liebe  
  
„Ron!", rief Hermine und rannte auf Ron zu. Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Harry!", rief auch Ginny und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Das siebte Schuljahr würde beginnen. Schon sei Harrys fünften Jahr auf Hogwarts waren Harry und Ginny zusammen. Sie hatten die Ferien zusammen verbracht und würden jetzt in den Zug steigen der sie in ein neues Schuljahr bringen würde. Für Ginny würde es erst das sechste sein. Sie stiegen in den Hogwarts-Express und suchten sich ein freies Abteil. Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Auf dem Weg, Zug abwärts begegneten ihnen Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpanen Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe. „Oh, alle vier auf einen Schlag, die Wiesels, Potty und das Schlammblut!"Er und sein Gefolge blieben stehen. „Malfoy, kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck", sagte Hermine und sah ihn scharf an. „Das Schlammblut ist wütend, jetzt bekomme ich aber Angst", sagte er spöttisch. Ginnys Blick wurde böse. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und wisperte: „Du hast wohl nichts Besseres zu tun, als deine Mitschüler zu erniedrigen?! Du bist erbärmlich. Ich hasse dich!"Mit jedem Wort das über Ginnys Lippen drang wurde Malfoy verwunderter. Er warf ihr noch einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und ging an ihr vorbei. „Wow, Ginny das war klasse", sagte Ron, doch Ginny hörte es nicht. Sie sah Malfoy nach, bis er in einem Abteil verschwunden war.  
  
Hermine rückte ein Stück näher an Ron und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Doch Ginny, die am Fenster saß, blickte hinaus und beobachtete, so fern sie etwas erkennen konnte, die Bäume die vorbei zogen. Normalerweise waren sie immer so aufgeregt, dass sie nicht schlafen konnten, doch heute war es irgendwie anders. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten schon war Ginny als einzige noch wach. Hermine war in Rons Armen eingeschlafen, er schlief auch und Harry saß neben Ginny und schlummerte tief. Ginny stand auf, schob die Abteiltür zur Seite, ging hinaus und schob sie wieder zu. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie eigentlich hin wollte. Sie lief einfach nur den Gang hinunter und schaute von Abteil zu Abteil. Sie suchte nach jemandem, aber sie wusste nicht nach wem. Als sie da so lief, zog jemand hinter ihr eine Abteiltür auf. Malfoy lief an ihr vorbei. Sie blieb stehen und schauten ihm nach. Sie wusste nun, wen sie gesucht hatte. Er blickte zurück zu ihr, schritt dann aber weiter, bis er um eine Ecke verschwand. Ginny drehte sich um und als sie an ihrem Abteil ankam, waren Ron und Hermine wach. Harry schlief jedoch noch. „Wo warst du?", zischelte Hermine und lachte Ginny an. „War nur mal spazieren", sagte sie und setzte sich hin. In diesem Moment schlug auch Harry die Augen auf. „Wir dürften in etwa einer Stunde in Hogwarts ankommen", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich wieder zurück lehnte und erneut einschlief. In Hogwarts angekommen, blickten sie auf die Erstklässler und fingen an zu lächeln. „Das waren wir auch mal", sagte Hermine verträumt. „Ja, aber jetzt sind wir siebzehn", sagte Ron und zog Hermine mit sich. Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und lächelte sein umwerfendes Lächeln, das ihr Herz Purzelbäume schlugen ließ. Das Jahr begann eigentlich wie immer, nur mit der Ausnahme, dass Malfoy Ginny keines Blickes würdigte. Er zog es sogar vor, an ihr vorbeizulaufen, statt sie zu beleidigen. „Meinst du nicht, dass er sich verändert hat, seitdem du ihn so angeschrieen hast?", zischelte Hermine Ginny zu, während Malfoy an ihnen vorbei lief. „Kann sein. Ich achte nicht auf diesen..." Doch sie verkniff sich die letzten Worte. Konnte es sein, dass ihn das wirklich getroffen hatte? Oder war er einfach nur verblüfft von ihrem Mut? „Diesen...?", hakte Hermine nach. Ginny wollte eigentlich niemanden beleidigen, doch sie ließ sich etwas einfallen. „Diesen ekligen Idioten!", sagte sie schließlich. „Los, gehen wir zu Ron und Harry, sie haben gesagt, sie sitzen in der Bibliothek!" Ginny ging nun einen Schritt schneller. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, ging ihr jedoch nach. Nachdem sie gelernt und ihre ersten Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, gingen Ron, Harry und Hermine zum Essen. Ginny jedoch war müde und wollte so schnell wie es ging in ihr Bett. Auf dem Weg zum Griffindor-Turm traf sie Malfoy. „Weaselby, hallo", sagte er und blieb stehen. Sie spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Meine Worte gelten immer noch", fügte sie hinzu. Er nahm ihr Gesicht und presste sie an die Wand. Sie würgte. „Niemand beleidigt einen Malfoy", drohte er und drückte noch fester zu. „Bitte lass mich runter", würgte sie hervor. „Bitte!" - „Sag, die Malfoys sind die besten!" - „Die Malfoys sind die besten", brachte sie heraus und er ließ sie zu Boden fallen. „Na schön Weaselby, noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber wenn du irgendeine Racheaktion startest, wird das Folgen haben!", sagte er noch und ließ sie stehen.  
  
„Was!?", schrie Hermine. „Er wollte dich erwürgen?" - „Nein, nein, das verstehst du völlig falsch..."Ginny schnaufte und eine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter. „Was ist denn?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Du weinst ja!" - „Ach nichts, es ist nichts", sagte sie und schluchzte. „Hermine", sagte sie, „Hermine ich...ich glaube ich liebe Harry nicht mehr, ich liebe jemand anderen."Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann sag es ihm", erwiderte Hermine und sah Ginny erwartungsvoll an. „Das ist nicht so einfach", entgegnete sie. „Ich will ja nicht ablenken, aber...was war jetzt mit Malfoy?"Doch Ginny stand auf und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Eingangshalle sahen sie Malfoy auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Ginny sah ihm nach, bis sie sich hingesetzt hatten. Sie setzte sich nicht neben Harry, sondern neben Hermine. Ron sah Ginny verdutz an. Hermine schnaufte. „Lass es", sagte sie. Malfoy stand von dem Tisch der Slytherins auf und ging zu Ginny „Ich will mal mit dir reden", sagte er. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann"erwiderte sie. Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und zog sie am Arm mit sich in eine Ecke der Großen Halle. „Ginny ich bin nicht so wie alle sagen", sagte er. „Ich kann auch anders sein" - „Das glaube ich nicht", schnaufte sie. Er packte sie an beiden Armen und sagte: „Ginny, hör mir zu! Ich kann wirklich auch anders sein, nicht so wie sagen. Ich beleidige nicht immer nur !"Mittlerweile schaute die ganze H bei ihrer lautstarken Unterhaltung zu. Auch Harry starrte skeptisch. „Wirklich?", fragte sie. „Beweis es mir!"Sie nahm seine Hand. Als Draco sie an sich zog, vergaßen sie voll und ganz, dass noch andere in der Großen H waren. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie zärtlich. Harry stand wütend auf und rannte aus der Großen H. Draco ließ von Ginny ab. Sie lächelte, doch als sie zu Ron und Hermine sah und Harry nicht erblickte, war ihr klar, was geschehen war. Die Menge, die um sie rum stand fing an zu klatschen, doch Ginny rannte aus der H. „Harry", rief sie. „Ginny!"Malfoy war ebenfalls aus der H gestürmt. „Draco!", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Es war ungewohnt seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie und rannte davon. Sie hörte nur noch Malfoy rufen: „Dummes Weaselby, ich dachte, du sagst einmal die Wahrheit, nicht so wie ich!"Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Große H. Sie wusste, was er damit gemeint hatte. Es war nur ein Spiel, es konnte nicht sein. Als sie am Porträtloch ankam und das Passwort sagte, fand sie Harry in einem Sessel sitzen. Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen. Sie musste es so lassen wie es war. Es war Schicksal. Sie machte sich auf zu ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ Harry am Feuer sitzen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag begegnete sie Malfoy, der sie aufhielt. „Hey, Weaselby!" - „Ich will nicht mit dir sprechen", zischte sie drehte sich aber trotzdem zu ihm um. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe", erwiderte er „Meine Hilfe?! Die Hilfe eines Gryffindors?", sagte sie ungläubig. „Ich kann mit denen nicht darüber reden!"Sie wusste, wen er meinte. „Mit Crabbe und Goyle?"- „Genau", er hielt inne. „Es geht um ein Mädchen. Du kennst sie nicht und ich mag sie wirklich, wirklich gern!"- „Ach, schon wieder 'ne Neue?", sagte Ginny und drehte sich um. „Warte doch", rief er gutgläubig. „Ich will sie überraschen, doch wie?" - „Ich will dir eigentlich gar nicht helfen", sagte sie. „Doch ... überrasche sie mit einem Kuss, dass ist am besten! Das würde mir am besten gefallen" Sie drehte sich um, und ging ein paar Schritte, als Malfoy noch einmal rief: „Warte noch mal!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von einem Kuss überrascht. 


End file.
